


To Know is to Know Nothing At All

by Nainers



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Developing Relationship, Illuminati, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainers/pseuds/Nainers
Summary: Yukio is a know-it-all.Shima is a mystery.It'll work out somehow...(The document is literally saved as 'These boys need therapy')
Relationships: Okumura Yukio & Shima Renzou, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. Know-it-all

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is the first Blue Exorcist fanfic I've ever written, and am actually posting... Hopefully you enjoy it! And hopefully these kids get therapy!

Yukio Okumura is a know-it-all.  
It’s something that amuses Shima greatly: the condescending tones, the expectant looks, the sighs of annoyance when all he offers are smug grins. It especially amuses him given he already knows everything Yukio brings up… at least when it comes to ‘work’. His upbringing with Rin remains a mystery to Shima - not that he particularly cares.It’s not important to his mission after all. However Shima finds that he often gets to learn all sorts of things about said mysterious past, or anything really, when Yukio snaps at him.  
“You wouldn’t understand-” , “I’m sure it’s news to you-”, or “surprisingly enough, you don’t know-” is generally thrown out before Yukio begins his tirade, and normally Shima lets his ex-teacher rant and rage until he tires himself out, as Shima himself stands there quietly and smugly, knowing it drives Yukio up the wall. 

Unfortunately, a man can only be told he knows nothing so many times before he snaps. Shima has heard rants about family, school, loyalties, work ethic, and much more, but the moment Yukio spits “You couldn’t possibly understand the responsibility that comes with seeing demons since before you can remember,” Shima feels the smug grin slide off of his face. “At least you got to have a normal childhood.” makes him bare his teeth. 

“I’m sure you know all about my childhood,” hisses Shima, causing Yukio to stop in surprise. It’s the first time Yukio has gotten a reaction other than smug grins, blank looks, or fake hurt out of Shima… He supposes he feels a little smug himself, a little proud. He’s found the chink in the Pink Spider's armour. 

“I’m sure I know mine was harder,” Yukio almost sings as a self-congratulatory smile finds its place on his face. Okay, so maybe he was feeling a lot smug, but in his defense, seeing Shima riled up is an accomplishment. The boy never seems to be swayed by anything, and there’s no way he’s letting this opportunity go to waste. 

Shima is positively seething. The condescending tone he once found so amusing only seems to fuel his anger. “Oh boo-hoo! Wittle Yukio could see scawy demons-” he sneers, “-he’s so special! So alone! No one could ever understand! Let alone Renzou Shima!” Yukio steps back as Shima takes a step towards him, arms flailing.   
“I’m sure Yukio knows what it’s like to not only see demons as a child, but have one tormenting him for not being as good as the ‘last summoner’! Yukio definitely understands what it’s like to constantly be told he’s not good enough to live up to a dead man, or that his life is worth less than his best friends! I’m sure Yukio has experienced his family's continuous disappointment when he doesn’t think and act the way he’s expected! Yukio definitely knows all about the weight of all the responsibilities that he was forced into!” His voice shifts into an almost delirious tone as he runs a hand through his hair.  
“Renzou, wouldn’t know anything about that! Cause Renzou is just an idiotic, smug little shit, with the perfect childhood, who couldn’t possibly compare to poor little Yukio, isn’t he?” Shima snarls,voice cracking, as he takes another step towards Yukio. “Isn’t he?” he roars, demanding an answer. 

Yukio, for all his knowledge, doesn’t know how to answer that. He stares wide eyed at the boy before him, Shima's face is flushed red with rage as he glares expectantly at the silent Yukio. 

Shima laughs coldly, “Would you look at that-” he says, stepping back until he’s leaning against the corridor wall, his face twisting into an icy sneer that sends shivers down Yukio's spine - “Mr know-it-all can’t answer the question.” Yukio feels a flair of indignation that’s immediately doused as he processes Shima's tirade, and as he watches, the smug nonchalant facade slips back onto Shima's face in the form of an aggravatingly familiar smug smile. It chills Yukio to his core; he thought he knew Shima, what his past was like, how he thought, but clearly he knows nothing about the boy himself. He's been underestimating the pink haired boy, and he should have realised this since the first betrayal. Instead, he allowed himself to fall into Shima's game as he acted superior wherever he could. 

“What’s going on here?” a voice calls out as Lund and Strom make an appearance. Yukio turns to look at them silently as Shima pushes himself off the wall he’s leaning against and swaggers towards Yukio. 

“Hey guys! Just boys being boys, you know how it is!” chirps Shima as he throws an arm around Yukio's shoulder. Yukio doesn’t move to shove him off as he usually would, and Shima feels his grin grow. The twins stare them down for a moment, as if waiting for them to elaborate. “Okay, maybe you don’t know how it is… Were you guys ever actually children? Or did you just appear like that one day?” Shima continues, tilting his head to the side as a curious look appears on his face. The twins scoff at this and turn to leave, seemingly accepting the half baked answer in favour of not dealing with Shima’s ludicrous questions. 

They wait for the twins to round the corner before Shima slides his arms off of Yukio, sighs, and turns to him. His usual cocky smile seems tired, a little forced, and his eyes lack the mischievous spark they usually hold.   
“Those guys give me the creeps,” he claims, but his tone is off; there's an undercurrent tone that Yukio can’t place… Yukio stares at him intently, as if seeing him for the first time. ‘His roots are starting to show,’ he notes idly, and he never noticed the haggard look in his eyes, as if he were carrying the world on his shoulders (He supposes it’s true given his role as a spy). “Teach, you gotta stop looking at me like that, you’re making me blush,” Shima quips as he fans his face in mock embarrassment, causing Yukio to scowl.

“How do you do it?” he asks irritably. Shima gives him a strange look. 

“Do what?” he retorts nonchalantly, “I do a lot of things.” 

“THAT!” emphasises Yukio, gesturing wildly. “How can you be so- so flippant about everything! Or so quick to act like nothing happened?” 

A strange expression passes over Shima’s face for a second, before he turns away shrugging. “Not a clue what you’re talking about Teach!” he claims as he begins to walk away, “but if you want to get to know me better you could start by buying me lunch!” he states airily, turning around just enough for Yukio to see him wink. It aggravates him to no end, but he trails behind nonetheless…


	2. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think this started as a one shot, and then I was like "hmmm,,, but what if I did a second part?" and now I have 9! 
> 
> Anyways! hope you enjoy!

Renzou Shima is a mystery.  
It’s something that infuriates Yukio immensely: the nonchalant attitude, the smug gleam in his eyes, the bad quips accompanied by shit-eating grins. It especially drives him up the wall when all Shima offers is a knowing silence. He never expected Shima to be so deep, but he supposes that’s his own fault for never caring to look. 

After Shima’s outburst, Yukio had been forced to look at another side of his ex-student. A very real, very raw part of Shima that Yukio feels is generally locked away, or shoved in a box. A part that Yukio could relate to in a way he never thought he could relate. It both pains and aggravates him to realise that the two of them have a lot in common, and that Shima, of all people, is handling the whole situation with much more grace. 

As they sit down at the cafeteria, Yukio observes Shima as he yatters on about who knows what. His posture is relaxed, his smile nonchalant, but this time Yukio notices the sharpness in his eyes as they scan the area before settling on Yukio. He’s stopped talking and is staring expectantly, and it’s then that Yukio realises with a start, that he probably asked a question. 

“What was that?” he asks dumbly, Shimas eyes crinkle in amusement as he shakes his head. 

“So rude, so hurtful, I expected more from you Teach,” he jokingly tutts. “I was just asking what we should get for lunch?” 

“I’m not your teacher anymore,” he retorts, “and it’s your call. I can’t pay for lunch so I’ll let you pick for us instead,” Yukio says bluntly. Shima’s eyes widen slightly and his smile falters for a split second. Had he blinked, Yukio would have missed it. Shima didn’t think that Yukio would actually follow through with the joke suggestion made earlier. It causes an emotion he can’t pin to flutter in his chest. He ignores it for now. 

Shima settles on ramen- “Can’t go wrong with a classic” - and as they both sit down with their bowls, a shadow looms over them. It’s the twins again, but this time they’re not alone. Homare and Lucifer stand before them, drawing the eyes of everyone around. Yukio wants to scowl, but he manages not to. He notices Shima freeze in the corner of his eye, but when he turns to look at him, his expression is more childish surprise than anything, although the sharpness is still there in his eyes. Yukio wonders what’s running through his head, but regardless he faces Lucifer once more. 

The Demon King Gestures to the seat across Yukio, where Shima is seated, ignoring the spy completely. “May I?” he asks Yukio. Shima rolls his eyes and shifts a seat down as Yukio stares the King down before stiffly nodding. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Homare roughly grab Shima’s shoulder and nod at him to move, and he does so sharply. He pushes his tray in front of the seat next to Yukio before standing and offering his seat to Homare with a cheeky smile, who takes the seat without acknowledging the boy. Yukio watches as Shima rolls his eyes again as he makes his way to the seat next to him. 

Yukio only half pays attention for the most part. Only offering short generic answers when prompted, his mind is still trying to wrap itself around the newfound enigma that is Renzou Shima. After a couple more surface level , generic questions, Lucifer stands to leave, bidding Yukio goodbye - “Come by the research lab after your lunch, we have much to discuss”- , he spares Shima a passing glance. Shima returns the glance with a wide, very fake smile, and watches the group leave before wiping the smile off his face.

“You haven’t eaten any of your ramen,” states Shima, lazily motioning to the full bowl in front of Yukio. It’s cold by now, and Yukio doesn’t feel like eating anymore anyways. 

“I’m not hungry,” he replies, pushing the bowl away. His conversation with Lucifer left a sour taste in his mouth, and a pit in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Shame,” comments Shima, “it’s good ramen,” but he stacks the bowl anyways as they tidy up. 

————— 

Yukio isn’t allowed to go anywhere on his own. So of course that means Shima accompanies him constantly. A part of him finds it funny how they assign the ‘spy’ to the True Cross ‘traitor’, but he doesn’t dare question it. He’s glad there’s at least one familiar face around, even if it is Shima’s. So once the duo finish their lunch Shima leads them through the many identical halls of the airship. 

The lab is dark and daunting, large incubators, showcasing disturbing organisms illuminate the crosswalk. Yukio stares around disturbed, as Shima walks ahead, unfazed. 

Lucifer stands at a cross road, lit by the several screens surrounding him. 

“Good afternoon Yukio,” he greets, “did you enjoy your lunch?” 

Yukio nods stiffly. 

“Let me introduce you to my younger brother” The demon king gently pushes a small shark out from behind him. Yukio’s eyes widen in surprise and confusion. 

“Oh… G-good afternoon! Uh.. I’m Egyn, King of water, I’m the assistant director of this airborne lab…” It introduces itself timidly, “I- I’ve heard about you from Lucifer… You’re already aware of the examinations we are running on you, however there are a few more we must conduct in order to determine how you and your Father are connected…”

“More examinations? No way!” Yukio declares, “You’ve already run the basic health checks necessary! I know about the Illuminati’s inhumane methods! I would never subject myself to that!” He doesn’t notice Shima shifting uncomfortably behind him. 

“I understand your fear… The weak reject everything around them to protect themselves, and that is only natural.” Lucifer proclaims. 

“Weak?!” Yukio exclaims shrilly, as Shima quickly brings a hand up to muffle his laughter.

“Take it easy...” he snickers, patting Yukio’s shoulder. 

“After all, I understand how you feel. I too am weak,” the short blonde continues, slowly removing his elegant mask to reveal his deteriorating face. Yukio’s breath hitches, and he feels his indignation rush out of him, “But you said… that you want to be strong. In which case, you need to understand your condition… Take the night to think about it… If you accept the terms, return here tomorrow” 

Yukio says nothing. A certain cold settles in his stomach, he feels like his head has been dunked underwater, everything seems slightly muffled. He follows Shima out of the lab without complaint. 

-

When he finally feels like he’s pulling his head above water it’s evening, the sky is darkening and he and Shima are sitting in his room. 

“I’ll do it.” he states. 

Shima looks up from where he is fiddling with his phone, “Hmm?”. 

“I said I’ll do it, the extra examinations” he repeats. 

“Alright, I’ll let the higher ups know… since you’re back to functioning like normal Imma head out… Night Yukio, see you tomorrow.” 

-

The next morning, Shima is there waiting. Yukio watches as Shima pushes himself off of the wall, his bored expression shifting into a cheeky smile. 

“Took you long enough!” he jokes, stretching, “we got a full day ahead of us… well, more ahead of you.” He saunters ahead with his hands clasped behind his head, “Come on! You haven’t got all day”. 

Yukio falls into step with Shima as they make their way through the winding halls, as he mused on Shimas outburst yesterday. He never did get anywhere. 

“So are you going to tell me how you do it?” he asked. Shima shoots him a puzzled look, his brows furrowed slightly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“My question yesterday. How do you stay so flippant all the time?” Yukio reiterates, and a look of understanding dawns on Shima’s face. He smirks at Yukio. 

“It’s all part of my natural charm,” he claims casually. Yukio shoots him an unimpressed look and Shima shrugs in return. “A man’s gotta have his secrets,” is all he offers, and then they’re walking in silence again. 

Yukio takes this time to study Shima more closely, and notices he looks more tired than he did the day before, his hair seems a little more dishevelled than usual, and there’s a tension that wasn’t there yesterday. If he wasn’t looking for it, Yukio would have never noticed. He wonders what happened. As if sensing the scrutiny, Shima inquires “How are you liking the base?" 

The Dominus Liminus is not what Yukio expected. “It’s… More open than I would have thought.” His thoughts wander to the differences between the True Cross Academy and the Illuminati, how dark and daunting the True Cross headquarters are when compared to the sleek, bright headquarters of the Illuminati. Even the uniforms for the Illuminati were a lot brighter, despite the more militarian appearance… 

Shima hums in acknowledgment. “True Cross seems depressing in comparison,” he states indifferently. “And your room?” he continues. 

‘Clinical’ is the first word that pops into Yukios head. “It’s fine,” he says instead.

“I love it. A whole room to myself!” Shima chimes, he sounds giddy at the concept which makes Yukio wonder what his room was like before.

“Have you never had a room to yourself?” 

Shima scoffs and shoots him an ‘are-you-joking?’ look. “I have three older brothers, and two sisters. What do you think?” he laughs after, as if Yukio asked a stupid question. 

“Myoo Dharani is a big place,” Yukio prompts. 

“Not if you’re a Shima,” he replies easily, but there’s a dangerous edge in his voice that causes Yukio to back off for a second. He decides to switch the topics.

“When did you join the Illuminati?” 

“Does it matter?” Shima shoots back. 

“Why did you join it?” Yukio tries again.

“Why do you ask?” 

“Are you ever going to answer any of my questions?” 

“Do I need to?” 

Yukio suppresses a groan of annoyance as his question is deflected for the third time.

“You’re infuriating.” 

“Thanks, I think you’re great too,” Shima grins, and Yukio can tell he thinks it’s hilarious. He scowls in response. A beat passes.

“Are you even happy here?” 

Another beat passes. Shima’s grin grows sharper, sending chills down Yukio’s spine once more. 

“Happiest I’ve ever been.” 

It’s said with such vigor that Yukio is forced to pause for a second. Shima’s answer leaves him even more confused, but before he can gather his thoughts they arrive at their location.

“Ready for your appointment?” 

All Yukio does is straighten his face and nod stoically.


	3. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Don't know what to put in this bit other than the "LAST TIME ON..." , but hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> \- 
> 
> "Another beat passes. Shima’s grin grows sharper, sending chills down Yukio’s spine once more. 
> 
> “Happiest I’ve ever been.” 
> 
> It’s said with such vigor that Yukio is forced to pause for a second. Shima’s answer leaves him even more confused, but before he can gather his thoughts they arrive at their location.
> 
> “Ready for your appointment?” 
> 
> All Yukio does is straighten his face and nod stoically."

After a few more tests, examinations and interrogations Yukio is put to use in the Illuminati… with Shima. He’s surprised to learn just how high ranking Shima is within the organisation, and a part of him is a little annoyed that he is, but nonetheless they’re both put to work.

“We’re being sent out on an errand today,” he continues, shifting the subject, “we gotta collect an artifact or something. They’ll brief us in a bit.”

The mission is a simple one, an errand, just like Shima said. They were to go down and collect an artifact from a Southern Japan excavation the Illuminati was conducting. A simple in and out. 

Of course nothing is ever simple with Yukio, or Shima for that matter. 

They arrive without problem, under the cover of the night, and Shima gets to discussing the transfer when the True Cross Exorcists arrive with the Exwires in a blaze of glory. Shima’s shoulders slump in annoyance as he notices his family within the mix, while Yukio immediately reaches for his pistol and takes aim. He notices his brother isn’t with them and a pang of fear unwillingly suddenly makes itself known. 

“Get the artifact and get to the chopper” Shima snaps at the archeologist, the man nods and dashes off. He then turns and pushes Yukio’s gun down, “wait until we have to.” he states, and there’s a seriousness in his face that makes Yukio listen despite his instincts screaming at him to shoot. Shima lets a small smile slip onto his face as Yukio reholsters his pistol and they make their way towards the helicopter they came in. 

“Yuki!” Sheimi cries as he sees him

“Shima!” Roars Bon, following suit.  
Both boys grimace as they turn to face their family and old friends. 

“What a pain” mutters Shima as he reaches for his staff. 

Sheimi wastes no time begging Yukio to come back to the True Cross with them, despite Yukio's refusals. Shima’s brothers immediately try to drag Shima away, ignoring his loud opposition that this is where he’s meant to be. Yamantaka is summoned at one point, and the rest of the fight is a blur. Eventually they find an opportunity to retreat. 

As they clamber onto the same helicopter they arrived in, Shima falters, and promptly collapses. Yamantaka disappears and Yukio stares wide eyed at Shimas prone form. His doctor's instincts kick in and he is immediately at Shimas side checking for injuries, he finds none. Shima groans weakly and mutters “Shut up, I’m trying” but Yukio gets the distinct impression that he’s not talking to him. He opens his eyes blearily and his eyes take a moment before they settle on his partner. 

He smiles wearily, “Hey Teach” he tries to sit up but his head is spinning and his body aches. 

“What happened?” Yukio demands.

“It’s nothing, happens all the time” Shima tries to say lightheartedly, but it barely comes out as a whisper. He wants to sleep forever. He hates how his soul feels like it’s on fire, how his head spins, and every ounce of strength is seeped from him. 

Concern grips Yukio's heart. He has seen Shima take a direct hit from a demon king and get up, seen him first thing in the morning after a full day of training, or exams. Yet he has never seen him so… lifeless. 

“What is it?” He demands again. 

Shima can’t think straight, but he manages to push himself up. 

“Yamantaka” his voice is distant. Yukio's mind races. Nothing clicks, he tries to recall any details about the high powered demon but comes up empty. He wants to yank his hair in frustration 

“What should I do?” He asks frantically. 

“I’ll be fine, just need more training,” mumbles Shima, “I’m just gonna …”. Yukio blanches as Shima goes limp in his arms again. 

By the time they begin to arrive back at the airship Shima starts to wake. He groans, bringing his hands to his face to rub his eyes as he mutters something incoherent before sitting up and scanning the helicopter. His eyes land on Yukio who is staring at him intently, he passively turns away and faces the archeologist. A lazy smile slips onto his face, “So you got the artifact safely?” 

The archeologist nods quickly as he presents it to the pink haired spy before him. It’s unimpressive to the teenager, a rusty figure that’s vaguely recognisable as a person, regardless he groggily nods in acknowledgement.  
“Good good”

-

As Shima hops off the helicopter Homare is waiting for them with a couple of men, none of which Yukio recognises. 

“Hi hi Homare-san!” Shima chirps, as if he didn’t just wake up, “We got the artifact, just like you asked!”

Once again Yukio is taken aback by how well Shima is able to cover up any sign of peril. He scrutinises his teammate for some sort of tell, but finds nothing.

Homare gives Shima an unamused look. 

“Well? Where is it?” 

Shima turns to look at them, well more specifically the archeologist. He’s wearing a laid back smile, ‘it’s lopsided’ Yukio notes. With a jerk of Shimas head the archeologist makes his way up to where Homura is standing and presents the artifact carefully. 

Homare gives it a quick glance over before barking that the artifact, and archeologist, are to be taken to some room. 

As the men lead the archeologist away Homare turns to address them. “I want a report on my desk for tomorrow evening... Shima,” Shima straightens beside him “I expect you to ensure Okumura knows the protocol for reports, and try to make it thorough this time.” 

With that the woman turns on her heel and stalks out the room. 

Upon hearing the door slide shut Shima groans and seems to relax. 

“Ughhh,” he moans as he stretches, “I can’t stay awake any longer. Come on, let's go to bed.” He starts to make his way to the hanger exit.

“What was that?” Yukio demands.

Shima pauses, and turns confused “Gonna need you to be a little more specific” 

“On the helicopter, you collapsed” 

Something seems to click inside the pink-haired boy. 

“Oh! Yeah, that happens” He responds unhelpfully, shrugging and turning back towards the door. 

“Is it because you’re too weak t-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Shima snaps, his demeanor shifting out of the carefree facade he always wears, “I’m tired and want to sleep. So can we hurry up and get you to your stupid room so I can get some stupid sleep”

Yukio clenches his teeth in annoyance, he doesn’t mention the flicker of black flames that appeared around his partner. Shima sighs wearily, his entire body sagging as he continues to make his way to the door, all pleasantries dropped. 

The walk back to Yukio's room is tense. Neither boy makes any effort to break the silence that hangs heavily around them. Upon arriving at Yukios room Shima makes no jokes, and makes no attempt to lighten the mood. 

“If you wake up before me, wake me up” He states. Then he turns on his heel and walks away. No goodnight, no smile or smirk, no aggravating comment. Just a blank statement. It leaves Yukio feeling uneasy, and it takes him a moment to realise he doesn’t actually know where Shimas room is…


	4. Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing,,, head empty :))

Yukio is surprised to be awoken by a knocking at his door. He stumbles out of his bed and makes his way to the door where he finds Shima standing. ‘He looks exhausted’ Is the first thing he notices. “I, uh, need to get changed”. 

Shima snickers at Yukio's disheveled appearance and wide eyed expression. “I never thought I’d see you actually look this unkempt,” he laughs, and despite the scowl Yukio does in response he’s happy to see Shima acting more normal, “I’ll wait outside for you”

“You can come in and sit on an actual chair if you want” Yukio offers, Shima blinks in surprise, and Yukio doesn’t blame him, he’s surprised by the offer himself. 

“Oh uh, thanks,” Shima replies, before a sly smile slips onto his face “You’re starting to like me!” 

Yukio chokes, “No. I’m just being polite” 

“And you haven’t ranted at me for days! You totally don’t hate me anymore!” 

Yukio's light hearted scowl suddenly becomes a very real glare, “You know what, nevermind, stand outside alone for all I care” he spits as he closes the door in Shimas face. All merriment at Shimas normalcy is gone as he remembers just how annoying ‘normal’ is. 

He turns and opens the closet only to whip around at the sound of his door opening and Shima grinning as he leans against the frame. 

“Aw come on, don’t be like that,” he pouts “I’m just pleasantly surprised that’s all” 

Yukio rolls his eyes, but other than that doesn’t make any move to acknowledge Shimas presence. He doesn’t bother questioning how he managed to open the door. He continues to ignore Shima as he makes his way to his bathroom. Shima plomps himself onto the chair, leaning it back precariously. Yukio shakes his head disapprovingly at the way Shima is sitting, but says nothing.   
-

They missed breakfast, but that doesn’t stop them (Namely Shima) from bugging the chefs for an order of breakfast food, which the chefs begrudgingly provide. They don’t eat in the cafeteria, but instead make their way to an empty lounge looking area. 

“Wait right here” Shima commands after putting his tray down, and then he slips out of the room. Yukio takes a moment to examine the lounge. It’s very open, the entirety of one of the walls is a window, looking out at the clouds, all the furniture is pristine and white. He wanders past a coffee table and stands by the window, contemplating his next moves. He doesn’t hear Shima return so when he’s tapped on the shoulder he jumps. 

“Getting sloppy, teach,” Shima tuts, “I got the report sheets” He finishes, settling down on the floor by the coffee table. 

“Why don’t we sit at the actual table? With chairs?” Yukio asks.

“Because I like sitting on the floor, feel free to sit there by yourself though” Shima responds smugly as he begins to tuck into his brunch. 

Rolling his eyes, Yukio grabs his tray and joins Shima on the floor by the coffee table. Yukio skims the report sheet that Shima brought and is pleased to see it’s similar to the ones he had to do for True Cross. 

He spots Shima scrawling a rough recount of what happened in bullet points haphazardly. His brows furrow. “How are you organising it?” He asks, dreading the answer he knows is coming, he’s read enough of Shimas homework to know. 

“Huh? Oh I dunno, just kind of writing what happened” 

“You realise there’s a proper way to do it right? Your report sucks, let me show you the proper format” 

Shima scoffs “God please don’t. You’re worse than Juzou all ‘make sure you organise it’ and ‘You’re making a mess of it’ , ‘let me teach you’” he pretends to gag, “I just want to get it done!” he whines “Writing reports is the worst!” 

Yukio huffs in annoyance “Shut the fuck up Shima”

He ignores Shimas gaping at him for swearing as he starts on his own, superior, report. 

Fifteen minutes later Shima nods in approval as he reads over what he wrote. He knows the mission was unimportant, and only took place to see where Yukio's loyalties lie. Which is why his report, unlike Yukios, doesn’t detail the happenings of the mission, but rather the happenings of Yukio. He glances at the other boys' papers. The lines are crammed with words, and the boy seems intently focused. Shima reckons he’ll be like that for another half hour at least so he takes the time to nap. Scooting up onto the sofa he lies himself down and promptly dozes off. 

As Yukio concludes his report, half an hour later he realises Shima is sleeping behind him. He furrows his brows in annoyance as he stands and stretches. As he goes to shake Shima awake he pauses. Shimas mouth is parted slightly as he sleeps, the dark bags under his eyes stand out from his pale skin, and he looks almost peaceful. The pink haired boy’s eyebrows furrow as he mumbles something and turns over. Suddenly Yukio is acutely aware that he’s watching his frie- acquaintance, sleeping. He shakes Shima awake. 

“Bwuah, Take- oh, hey Yuki, you finished?” The abruptly awoken boy questions groggily as his eyes land on his friend.

“Yes” Yukio replies, as Shima checks his watch. 

‘Half an hour… Just as I thought’ Shima thinks complacently. 

“What’s a ‘Take’?”

Shima’s eyes widen and quickly as he frowns a bit, which piques Yukio's interest. 

“No one, nothing,” Shima replies quickly 

‘So it’s a person’ Yukio notes 

“Let's get these reports to Homare-San” 

So both boys set off, trays abandoned in the room. Silence hangs over them again, but this time it’s tranquil as they make their way through the maze of identical looking hallways. They leave their reports at Homare’s empty desk and make their way to the cafeteria once again.


	5. Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite liked this chapter :))) I'm also running out of chapters to post DD:

Upon finishing their dinner they sit in the cafeteria for a while, and watch the bustling crowd of Illuminati henchmen as they come and go. 

“Why are you actually here?” Shima asks after a while, Yukio looks at him puzzled. The pink-haired boy isn’t looking at him, still staring out at the crowd. His tone is genuine, lacking any mischief or smugness. 

“Why should I tell you? You haven’t told me anything.” Yukio states calmly. 

Shima laughs, but it’s not the usual light, loud, if slightly obnoxious laugh Shima does. It’s solemn and quiet. 

“Fair enough, I would’ve thought Izumo would have told you,”

“She didn’t say anything” 

Shima hums non committedly, before turning to face Yukio with a small smile “It’s because I hated everything,” Yukio blinks. Trying to figure out what Shima means. Turning back to look at the crowd, Shima, continues, “My father, brothers, Bon, the temple. I was sick of it. Sick of never having a choice, of never measuring up. I wanted to see how far I could go on my own. ” 

As he speaks his eyes seem to sharpen, as his gaze becomes more fierce, but his tone remains calm and soft. 

“So… Why are you actually here?” Shima finishes, turning his intense gaze back to Yukio, and Yukio can’t help feeling exposed as Shimas gaze seems to see through him. 

“I… I want knowledge. Power. To be stronger than Rin, to not be weak... “ Yukio explains, surprised with himself for admitting it, especially to Shima. 

Shima snickers, and Yukio feels a flare of indignation. 

“What?” he snaps, as he ignores the rush of embarrassment flooding through him.

“Nothing, just didn’t see it coming… You’re already pretty bloody strong if you ask me”

“Rin is stronger” 

“No, not really, at least in my opinion, but whatever,” Yukio can’t explain the warmth and light that spreads in his chest. Shima waves his hand, as if he’s dismissing the subject, “come on, let’s head back to your quarters” 

“Take me to yours instead” 

“Oh!” Shima exclaims as he stands, “Yukio! I didn’t know you liked me like that! I’m flattered” He states batting his eyelashes and bringing his hand to his chest. 

Yukio turns red at the insinuation. “That’s not what I meant and you know it” he grits at his laughing teammate .  
“Okay okay, I understand... “ Yukio narrows his eyes in suspicion, “You need to know where you can find me, should you need saving in the middle of the night” Shima nods in mock understanding, shooting Yukio a wink. All Yukio can do is clench his fists, and glare as he follows Shima out of the cafeteria.  
-

“Tadaa!” Shima announces as the door to his room slides open. 

Yukio takes a second to check the room out before entering, as Shima strides in and collapses on his bed, wincing as his k’rik digs into his back, causing his already aching ribs to throb uncomfortably. It’s… emptier than expected, cleaner. Not the cluttered mess of porn mags, posters and clothing that Yukio expected. Instead a lonely rubix cube sits atop the desk and a few books are stacked neatly in the bookshelf above.

“Welcome to my humble abode”

It’s also smaller than Yukios. No private bathroom, a very small desk and chair, occupy the otherwise empty room. Yukio steps in, feeling awkward. 

“You know how to solve a rubix cube?” Shima prompts from where he’s sitting on his bed before tossing the cube over. 

Yukio doesn’t, in fact, know how to solve a rubix cube, but he’ll be damned (more so than he is now) if he lets Shima find out. 

“Of course I do,” he says pompously after a moment of looking at it, “it’s child's play” he states before tossing it back to Shima. 

“Of course you do” Shima declares sarcastically as he starts absent mindedly fiddling with the toy. 

Yukio watches as Shimas slender hands make quick work of the cube, twisting and shifting the rows in a practiced manner. It’s mesmerising to watch, Yukio finds he can’t bring himself to look away. Shima hums a tune Yukio doesn’t recognise as he solves it. 

As the last row snaps into place Shima holds the note a second longer as he holds up the completed rubix satisfied. The whole thing lasted less than 10 seconds. 

“You good?” Shima asks lazily, scooting so he can sit comfortably on the edge of his bed as he places the toy back on his desk. 

Yukio snaps out of his trance.

“Hmm, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Shima tilts his head as he shrugs, “I dunno man, you seemed a little spaced out, also why are you still standing?”

Yukio says nothing as he settles on the chair, turning it so he’s facing Shima.

“Aw, not gonna join me on the bed?” Shima snickers sending Yukio a cheeky wink. To which the taller boy frowns and smacks the rubix cube at him. 

“Stop being a creep” He orders as Shima feigns hurt. 

“Harsh!” cries the older boy, “but fine, be that way! More bed for me” 

The two sit in a comfortable silence, Shima begins to hum the song once more as he picks up the offending toy once more. 

“What are you humming?” Yukio asks after a while, curiosity over riding his pride. 

“... An old song my eldest brother supposedly made up to remember the hand sigil positions” Shima admits reluctantly, hands frozen in the air, still holding the toy. 

“Juzou?” 

“No… But he’s the one who taught me” 

Yukio's brows furrow in confusion “I thought Juzou is your eldest brother” 

“He is... “ Comes the response, but the tone is all wrong, strained. Shimas eyes seem to be staring at nothing. 

“Then what?“ Yukio presses. 

“He died.” 

“What?” 

“My eldest brother, Takezou,” Something clicks in Yukio's brain, “He died during the blue night… he was a hero, the pride of the Shima family...” Shima seems far away as he elaborates, his voice seems distant, emotionless, as if he’s repeating a script, “He saved my life, so I have to live in a way that would make him proud…” 

Yukio doesn’t know what to say. Luckily for him a beat passes before Shima giggles coldly, “I’m doing a great job of that, aren’t I?” His tone is light hearted but the undertone of resentment rings loud and clear. 

All Yukio can do is awkwardly pat Shimas shoulder as he processes this new information. 

They sit in silence and watch the sky turn a brilliant mix of oranges, pinks and purples before the inky blue finally settles. 

The stars glisten and the moon shines brightly before Shima brings himself to take Yukio back to his room. He tries filling the silence with nonsense chatter, in an attempt to compensate for his prior melancholy. He feels exposed, vulnerable, he hates that Yukio managed to unwittingly crack the facade he so carefully created. 

He doesn’t know what he’s saying by the time they arrive at Yukios door. 

“Welp! Good night, teach!” he chirps, going to turn on his heel and dart back to his room. He’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looks back to see Yukio shifting a little uncomfortably. 

“Um, if you ever want to talk, or, or, whatever, I’m here if you need…” Yukio doesn’t know why he’s getting flustered when it’s just Shima, “So yeah, good night” He quickly shuffles into his room and closes the the door, but he manages to catch a glimpse of Shimas face as it morphs from shock to a rare, genuine, soft smile. 

As Shima stands alone in the hallway his smile doesn’t fade, and his chest flutters, he puts a hand on Yukio's door. 

“Thanks” he says quietly before happily retreating to his own room.


	6. Pop goes the weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have 10 chapters written so I figured even if I don't write more I might as well post the chapters I have! So hopefully you enjoy!

Shima groans as his alarm beeps loudly next to his head. He buries his head into his pillow and fumbles around in an attempt to stop the accursed noise. He fails, and instead ends up knocking the alarm to the floor, where it lies out of his reach, still blaring loudly. 

Accepting defeat, Shima drags himself out from under his warm covers and shivers as his feet settle on the cold floor. He checks his phone, seeing a message from Homare about a meeting later in the morning, before hurriedly scrabbling into a change of clothing, and rushing to the bathroom to prepare for the day. 

As he stares himself down in the mirror he frowns at the sight of dark roots that are becoming more and more prominent. He’ll have to ask Homare if he can have a free day to get that sorted. Shrugging, he finishes with his teeth, and shoots himself a wink as a practiced smirk settles on his face. 

He mulls over the previous night as he strolls to Yukios room. He hadn’t meant to tell Yukio that much, he didn’t expect Yukio to care at all, so the awkward offer of support hasn’t left his mind. He hates how that small exchange shifted his whole perception of Yukio, he hates that he’s starting to care more than he should. 

He stands outside Yukios door, hand lifted prepared to knock but he hesitates. He doesn’t know if he wants to take Yukios offer of support, despite a part of him screams at him to spill everything. He shakes his head, burying the thought and knocks. 

A couple seconds later Yukio steps through the door, closing it behind him. 

“So what’s today's schedule?” 

‘Oh Yukio, always so work centric, predictable’ Shima thinks, “Good morning to you too, and we got a briefing with Lucifer in an hour, probably about getting your test results back or whatever” Shima informs Yukio lazily. 

“And then?” 

“I dunno” he shrugs. 

They grab their food and eat quickly before making their way to Lucifer's hanger.

When they arrive Shima stiffly bows in greeting, while Yukio just stares at the commander with a level gaze. 

He blinks when Egyn appears with a man armed with a gun. 

“You’re human” 

Yukio’s heart sinks. He can’t help the disappointment at the confirmation of what he already suspected. 

“I gathered based on how long it’s taking my arm to heal…”

“But!” the small demon king interrupts excitedly, “You’re not just a normal human!”  
Yukio looks up sharply. 

“Let us demonstrate. Prepare to fire” 

Yukio steps back in shock as the soldier wielding the gun aims. 

“Y-You can’t be serious!” Yukio cries 

“Fire.”

All Yukio can do is brace himself, and protect his face as blue flames cascade around him. His heart hammers violently in his chest as he cries out in shock. Shima’s eyes widen a fraction as he watches the blue flames engulf his friend. 

“Huh?!” Yukio exclaims as he feels the blue flames licking at him, it’s not painful. He watches in fascination as his sleeve burns off. 

“You’re abnormally resistant to blue flame,” Egyn explains as Shima laughs breathlessly behind Yukio, “So your father can enter your left eye. I suspect your left eye is a window Father uses for peering into Assiah”

“Blue flame? And why only my left eye?” Yukio questions, mind whirring. 

“Your left eye shows severe signs of tempaint… I believe it’s a side effect of sharing the womb with Rin Okumura” 

“... I can’t quite accept this..” 

“Your acceptance is irrelevant!” barks the shark, “switch to black” he orders excitedly. 

Upon seeing the black flames wash harmlessly over Yukio, Shima feels a trickle of nervousness spread throughout him. The black flames were always his trump card. If Yukio is unaffected then that means Shima has no way to guarantee victory. 

“This alone means it was worth it for me to come to the Illuminati! Thank you for telling me!” Yukio declares fiercely. 

As Lucifer leads the group out of the throne room Homare grabs Shima by the arm pulling them back from the group. 

“Homare-san! What a surprise!” Shima chirps 

“Quiet down you fool,” She snaps discreetly, eyeing the trio ahead of them, “In your report you stated that Okumara acted in line with Illuminati loyalty, but you don’t think he’s loyal.” 

Shima’s eyes crinkle as his lips stretch into a knowing smile, he hums in acknowledgement. 

“Why do you think that?” 

His smile splits into a grin, revealing his teeth. He shrugs. 

“Because he has nothing to lose” 

-

Yukio is stoic after Lucifer's tour and the information Egyn shared. His arm throbs lightly as the pair of teens make their way back to his room. He silently mulls over the information given to him, connecting dots and trying to fill in any blanks. 

Shima follows slightly behind. While mostly unsurprised with what was presented (though the regeneration was new),Yukio's lack of reaction, and the fact that he was so willing to accept Egyns formula, puts him on edge. He gingerly lifts a hand to his aching ribs, still sore from where he was slammed into the steel crate by Rin a few days prior. It’s becoming an unfortunately common occurrence. He internally scowls at the fact there was a way for the medics to heal him of all injuries but he was deemed ‘not important enough’. Not that he’s surprised by that either.

As Shima bids Yukio good night, Yukio stares him down. 

“Every time you use your familiar it burns your soul, that’s why you collapsed” it’s not a question, so Shima doesn’t answer, he just returns his partner's intense stare with a forced half smile, and hums non-committedly.  
“You’re like me,” he continues fervently, Shima starts to feel an inkling of fear trickle down his spine. The Yukio before him isn’t the put together prodigy that he first met. This Yukio is coming apart at the seams grasping at straws for power and information, capable of shooting his own brother without remorse. “You don’t hate everything, you hate the fact you’re weak” 

Shima unwittingly recoils as if he’d been slapped, his breathing hitches, as Yukio advances. 

Yukio knows he’s taking things too far, that he’s scaring the dyed teen before him, but a cruel part of him is glad. Glad to see Shima looking at him fearfully with wide eyes. Face devoid of the usual mischief and smugness. It makes him feel powerful as Shima steps away from him. 

It’s sick. 

“You’re a coward” 

He watches as Shima struggles to school his expression into one of nonchalance. He doesn’t succeed, instead, he settles on indifference, but Yukio can see through it. He sees the clenched jaw, the tension in his shoulders, the eyes that are a little too wide, and the brows that are ever so slightly furrowed. 

“I’m going to bed” Shima states, before turning and stalking away, before Yukio can make any more scathing comments. It snaps Yukio out of the vehement trance he was in. A sense of guilt washes over him. Shima is his only companion within the clinical walls of the Illuminati. Sure, he’s a traitor, and yeah, Yukio is leagues ahead of him in terms of both skills and importance. But still, he can’t imagine having anyone other than Shima following him everywhere… He’ll apologise tomorrow. 

Shimas heart is still pounding as he steps into his own room. He leans against the closed door, sighing, he runs a hand through his hair. Yukio is cracking again. Having seen Yukio's first fall from grace he can’t help but feel apprehensive for the next breakdown that’s inevitably coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like it does not feel like a week since I last posted, what the hecc is time???? 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy!

Shima isn’t the one waiting for Yukio the next morning. 

When Yukio opens his door, instead of the laid back and up-beat Shima, he’s met with a nervous man he doesn’t recognise. 

“Where’s Shima?” He demands. 

The man stiffens straightening himself.

“I- I don’t know Okumura- san! I was assigned as your escort for today”

Yukio stares the man down before rolling his eyes.

“Fine. What’s today's schedule?” he asks, slipping out of the room and heading in the familiar direction of the cafeteria. 

“Nothing is set for today sir,” the man explains, hiring after the teen, “but I can show you all of the amenities” 

“Amenities?” Yukio questions. 

“Y-yes sir, we have a wide array of amenities such as the library, and gym.”

Yukio pauses.

“There’s a library here?”

“Yes Sir” 

“Take me there after breakfast” he orders, mentally cursing Shima for not telling, or showing him earlier. 

-

Breakfast is tense. 

Yukio eats his breakfast silently, enjoying the sensation of having both of his arms fully functional. The Illuminati henchman accompanying him eats quickly, and equally silently. 

A small part of Yukio misses having some yattering over breakfast, but he swiftly dismisses the thought. 

-

The library is large to say the least. Nowhere near as large as the one back at True Cross, but big nonetheless. 

As Yukio roams the shelves, he feels a twinge of annoyance at the man following him. He doesn’t understand it, but chalks it up to the timid silence, and nervous aura the man protrudes. 

Hours pass, Yukio elects to skip lunch in favour of scouring the vast book collection the Illuminati holds. 

-

Eventually, dinner rolls around, and Yukio feels a small pang of hunger shoot through him.

“I can take the books out right?”

His shadow nods, leading him to the checkout counter. Yukio takes two books out: One detailing the origin of the Illuminati, and the other, a showcasing the structure, and hierarchy of Gehenna. Yukio tucks them both under his arm as he strides out of the library.

-

Upon entering the cafeteria, Yukio’s eyes are immediately drawn to a disheveled mop of pink hair. He stops, eyeing his ex-student, who seems unaware of his gaze (which makes sense given his back is facing Yukio).

The shorter teen flails his arm dramatically before dropping his head onto the table. Lund and Strom look on stoically, only quirking an eyebrow at the younger boy's antics. 

Yukio feels a flare of annoyance at the unconcerned display. He scowls and makes his way to the nearest kiosk. 

He misses Shima turning around and spotting him.

“Yuki!” Shima chirps as he bounds up to his friend. 

Yukio blinks at Shimas appearance. The older teen is sporting a rather painful looking black eye, and his lip seems to be split rather uncomfortably, but Shima doesn’t seem to care. 

Shima skids to a halt before Yukio, his face twisting into one of fearful disgust.   
“Your arm!” He exclaims, “It’s healed! Doesn’t it feel weird or anything?”

“No.”

“Really? But what if it grows eyes, or a talking mouth or something?”

Yukio looks at Shima unimpressed. 

“I’m just saying!” the battered boy vindicates. 

“What happened to your face?” Yukio asks, changing the subject. 

“Hmm? Oh, right,” Shimas demeanour shifts as he melodramatically whines, “my poor face! How am I gonna get girls now? They’re more ruthless than my brothers! And you’ve met them! Everyone is so cruel to me” 

“That explains nothing” 

“Oh!” Shima perks up, seemingly ignoring Yukio's statement, “Maybe girls’ll like this! They’ll think I’m a rough tough guy, unafraid of getting into fights…” he brings his hand up to his face in contemplation, “this could work for me” 

Yukio huffs and resumes his process of getting dinner. 

“So what did you get up to today?” 

“Again, you didn’t explain anything. Are you concussed or just dumb?” 

“Rude!” Shima exclaims slack jawed, before laughing loudly, “it was just training with the twins” he finally explains. 

“Do you need tips?” 

“Are you offering to spar?” 

“Maybe I just want a legitimate reason to punch you in the face.” Yukio deadpans, and Shima genuinely can’t tell if he’s joking or not. 

“So mean!” He cries, “But I’ll take you up on that once I can see out of both eyes and you know, actually breathe properly” he waves nonchalantly. Yukio narrows his eyes. 

“You’re having problems breathing?” 

“Yeah, well no, it just hurts, bruised ribs’ll do that to you,” Shima states airily, “... not that todays training helped” he winces as if only just realising his injuries. 

Yukio's eyes widen as his medical training kicks in. 

“How long have you been walking around with injured ribs? And how many have been damaged?” He demands. Shima quickly averts his gaze, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Oh… I dunno…” 

“You. Don’t. Know?” Yukio grits, frustration at the idiocy increasing. 

It’s Shimas turn to widen his eyes as the doctor in front of him grows more intimidating. 

“Since you came to the Illuminati! Rin slammed me into the shipping crate remember? So that’s like what? Five days?” 

“Five days?!” exclaims Yukio, voice shrill. 

Shima winces, “I had some ice!” he tries to defend. 

“You've gotten into 2 fights since then! I can’t believe you’d be so- so” the taller boy sputters for a bit before making a noise of exasperation and annoyance. Grabbing Shima by the collar he starts to drag him out of the cafeteria. 

“Wha- Hey ow! Stop! I can walk!” Shima bats Yukio's hand off, straightening himself the best he can. 

“Then walk us to the infirmary” Spits Yukio, “You are getting ice for your eye and making sure you haven’t caused any further damage to your ribs. I can’t believe you!” he berates the shorter teen. 

“I just don’t see what the big deal is,” he huffs as he begins to stalk to the infirmary. 

-

As Shima lies in the infirmary with ice packs over his eye, and ribs he doesn’t say anything. Yukio sits on the other side of the room solemnly as the doctor steps in with results.

“Shima-san, what you’ve done is very dangerous,” the doctor berates, “I told you to take it easy, you came in with bruised ribs and now they’ve fractured! Any worse and you could have caused serious injuries!” Shima nods robotically, his eyes closed. “I’m giving you some painkillers and assigning you to six weeks of bed rest. No even remotely strenuous activities. Am I understood?” 

“Yes doctor” Shima answers hollowly. Yukio looks at the doctor oddly. 

“What about Egyns serum? That could have him healed by tomorrow” 

Shimas eyes snap open in shock. The Doctor looks at him startled as he sputters. 

“That’s for important personnel only. I can’t go around giving it to everyone” 

“They gave it to me, and is Shima-san not important within the Illuminati?” Yukio retorts heatedly. 

“He- well- I-”

“Leave it Teach,” Yukio looks to where Shima is stiffly sitting up, “I know you’re eager for our fight, but it can wait... At least now I have an excuse to be lazy” He sends Yukio a smug lopsided grin. It baffles him. Shima turns to the doctor, awkwardly bowing, “Thank you Doctor” he says before leaving . 

Yukio shoots the Doctor one last look before following Shima out the door. 

“Why did you stop me?” 

“It wasn’t worth it” 

“You’d rather experience pain and discomfort for the next six weeks instead of making a ruckus? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?” 

Shima shrugs. “I’ll be fine, at least this time I get bed rest… Besides you can use this time to get stronger so you might actually stand a chance against me” 

Yukio scoffs, “I can already beat you easily”

“That's what you think,” Shima preens. As Yukio realises how skilfully Shima managed to get him to dodge the topic of the lack of rest he got last time.


	8. Moments

Shima revels in the fact he can’t be ordered to do physical things for the next month and a half. 

The first week he’s more than content to lie in his bed and read whatever filthy magazine he can. Yukio comes and spends some days with him on the condition he puts his magazines away. 

“Where did you even get those?” Yukio spits both confused and disgusted

“I have my ways… why? You want some? What kind of nasty things are you into?” 

Yukio glares at him intently. 

“Probably something messed up, there’s no way it’s not something wild given how repressed you are” 

Shima doesn’t even blink before he receives a slap to the back of the head. 

“Ow!” 

-

The second week he starts to get bored, he decides that maybe he should listen to Homare about training with Yamantaka. So he summons him intermittently, keeping him out as long as he can. 

“So this is your familiar” Yukio asks one day. 

“Yeah… “ 

“The one you said tormented you growing up” 

Shima winces a bit as Yamantaka turns his glare onto him. 

“The very same” The black flames flare as the demon growls, “don’t start with me, you know it’s true” 

“Insolent boy, why should I care for your pathetic feelings when you’re objectively weaker in comparison” 

“Aaand we’re done” Shima states waving his hand, dismissing the giant flaming demon, “I’m definitely going to get an earful for that next time, thanks for that” he bites, as Yukio watches on in fascination. 

“You didn’t tear any summoning paper” 

“Did I not? Oh, that must be none of your concern” 

“... He does seem like a bit of an ass” 

“He means well… I think… I hope…”

-

By week three Shima’s black eye is healed and he is beginning to get annoying.

“Do your breathing exercises!” Yukio snaps when Shima groans dramatically for the fifth time. 

“But they’re so boring!” Shima whines, “What are you even reading?” 

“A book detailing the hierarchy of Gehenna” 

“That’s boring, besides it’s easy stuff” 

“I didn’t know you could read,” Yukio quips, ignoring the pile of finished books on Shimas desk. (It came as a surprise that Shima actually enjoys reading, and psychology at that) 

“Oh ha ha.” bites Shima, “I didn’t realise you have a sense of humour...” Shima retorts.   
All Yukio offers is an unamused stare.

“Fine fine, but seriously I actually do know about Gehenna and things” 

“How?” 

“Big powerful demon familiar remember?” 

“Right…” 

Shima, and Yamantaka spend the week teaching Yukio the basics of etiquette and the sociopolitical landscape of the demon realm.

\- 

Week four Shima is practically bouncing off the walls as he tries to find anything to do. 

“Come on! Let's go swimming!” 

Yukio stares at him bewildered, “swimming?” 

“Yeah, There’s a pool on deck 3 with a killer view” 

“A pool… on a flying airship…” Yukio says, in disbelief. 

“Yes! A pool! With a killer view, I just told you… so you’re coming with right?”

“... Sure” 

Yukio has to stop himself from staring at the grotesque bruises that marr the other teens back and chest, as Shima happily goes about flirting with any girl he finds cute. 

-

By week five Shimas hair has started to grow out, and his dye is fading. 

“Damn it! Why don’t they keep any dye on this hunk of junk!” Shima snaps at nothing in particular, kicking at the wall. 

He’s getting antsy and Yukio doesn’t understand why

“What’s the issue with keeping your hair like that? It’s better for spying” 

“I don’t look like me!” Shima cries

“How do you not look like you? It’s your face?” 

Shimas hands flail in exasperation, he immediately winces. “You don’t understand!” he exclaims distraught. 

“I don’t, so explain it.” 

“I- Take- It’s- UGH” He sputters, tugging at his hair almost desperately, “ I look like Takezou! It’s him in reflections! Not me!” 

Yukio grabs Shimas wrist, pulling them away from his hair. 

“You look like Renzou to me.” 

All Shima can do is stare agape, with suspiciously wet eyes. 

-

As week six rolls round Shima finally gets them permission to leave the Dominus Liminis unaccompanied. 

It’s the first time he and Yukio leave the airship since their mission in the dead of night. Both feel relieved to finally have a day where they can be ‘normal’ teenagers. 

“I considered dyeing my hair turquoise, you know?” Shima comments as he browses the colours on the shelves. 

“Why?” Yukio asks puzzled, from where he’s standing behind Shima. 

“Matches the uniform, and I thought it would be funny,” Yukio stares at him dumbfounded, “...yeah I know, it’s a really long time to wait for the punchline” 

“It’s not even funny, besides I don’t think you could’ve pulled it off” 

“You’re probably right… anyways, pink is much more popular with the ladies” He hums as he finally picks out the colour he wants, grabbing multiple boxes. 

They spend the rest of the day wandering aimlessly through the city, enjoying the cool weather, and the crunch of snow under their boots, as they spend the allowance they were given. 

“Ugh I can’t believe you bought textbooks!” 

“We should still be in school! I can’t believe you forgot that!” 

“Some things are slightly more important! I was threatened with torture twice! Finding the volume of an irregular shape didn’t help me then!” 

Shima doesn’t know how Yukio manages to convince him to join him in studying for the rest of the week. 

\- 

The last day of the sixth week, Shima checks back in with the Doctor. 

“Your ribs seem much better Shima-Kun, make sure you keep doing the breathing exercises, and if you experience any pain come back here immediately. Am I understood?”

“Yes Doctor” 

“Good, you’re free to go” 

As soon as the boys exit the infirmary Shima inhales deeply and stretches. 

“So… fight?” 

“You just got discharged” Yukio is shocked at how quickly Shima is willing to jump into action. 

“Yeah, but I’m bored! Come on! I’ll go easy on you!” 

Yukio looks at him sharply, “If anyone’s going easy it’s gonna be me!” 

“That’s the spirit! Come on let's get changed” 

-

Yukio really doesn’t know how Shima managed to get him so riled so easily, or how he managed to get him to face him off in the training room.

Shima stands comfortably on the other end of the makeshift arena; he's shed his jacket and is twirling his K’rik idly. 

“Okay, here are the ground rules,” Yukio declares, he’s ditched the coat and vest, and is armed with his familiar pistols, “no familiars!” Shima frowns but says nothing, “We’re not aiming for serious injuries, the goal is to disarm and impair the other person, if your ribs hurt at all we stop,” Shima nods, “Finally, weapons are okay”

At this Shima makes a sound of indignation, “what!?” He cries “how is that fair? I have a stick and you have guns!” 

“And?”

“Fine!” 

“Ready...” Yukio lifts his pistols, taking aim as Shima braces, “Go!”

He fires three shots but Shima dashes out of the way, he’s faster than Yukio anticipated. He’s keeping his distance, Yukio immediately notes, watching as Shima runs in a wide arc, around the arena. Yukio scoffs at how easy it is to see where Shima is going to be, he knows he has the upper hand as Shima is a close quarters fighter. He fires more shots the direction Shima is headed. He took Shima down so easily last time, this should be a cake walk. 

But Shima doesn’t go down, it’s as if he predicted the shots Yukio was going to make, he feints backwards, muttering something Yukio can’t hear. 

Adrenaline is pumping through Shimas veins as he runs around Yukio, although he knows the bullets won't kill him he knows they’ll hurt like a bitch. “K’rik fly!” he commands, hurling the K’rik at Yukio. Yukio’s eyes widen as the staff comes flying at him at an incredible speed, he twists to the side to dodge it, quickly turning back to face the pink haired boy. He’s closer than he was before, smirking as the distance between them closes. Yukio scoffs at the fool hardy plan as he takes aim again. “Come!” The shorter teen barks, and Yukio is startled to feel something slam against his back, pulling him forward. He fires in surprise, but with his aim thrown off it misses. He braces for close quarters fighting. 

Shima laughs breathlessly when Yukio stops resisting the k’rik, and darts towards him, throwing a punch. 

“Isn’t this fun!” He exclaims, eyes alight with joy as he pivots away from the punch and clasps his staff. 

Yukio grunts in annoyance as Shima continues to dance his way around his punches. He feels annoyance build within him, Shima has no right to be laughing when Yukio is trying. He’s not even fighting back!

As if reading his mind, Shima grabs his arm and yanks him forward. Yukio twists quickly, turning to face his opponent. Shima is grinning as they face each other, it makes Yukio want to scream. 

He jumps back, bringing one of his guns up, but Shima moves with him, K’rik blurring. 

Yukio scowls at their predicament. 

Shima is smiling easily, despite the gun pointed at his head. His K’rik is pressed against Yukio's throat uncomfortably. 

A stalemate. 

“Not as easy as last time, is it?” Shima laughs as he steps away from Yukio, dropping his K’rik from the taller boy's neck. 

Yukio continues to scowl, lowering his gun. 

“You only have 2 more bullets in that gun by the way”

Yukio just glares, as Shima tilts his head. 

“Sore loser huh? Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll win next time”

It doesn’t make Yukio feel any better…


	9. Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, this is the penultimate chapter that I have!

It’s not that Yukio hates losing… Okay it’s definitely that he hates losing, but that’s not the whole issue. The thing that Yukio hates is the fact that Shima made it look easy, as if all of Yukio’s years training and practicing and working so hard were worth nothing. 

He ignores Shima for two and a half days after the fight, ensuring he never acknowledges the other boy. Shima thinks it’s hilarious. 

“Are you ignoring me?” 

“Oh my god you are! This is too good” 

“Oh come on! You have to admit it’s hilarious that I’m getting the silent treatment from Mr-I'm-Mature-For-My-Age-Okumura” 

Yukio’s stubborn silence only seems to spur Shima on further. 

“This is going to be so good… All the things I could say, all the things I could do!” 

Silence. 

“Where do I even start?!” 

Porn. That’s where Shima starts. Yukio clenches his teeth in annoyance, and his eye twitches as Shima talks loudly about the different filthy magazines and websites, the different niches, and his thoughts on all of them in great length and detail. 

Shima cackles when he notices how red his silent companion is going, he presses on, seeing how far he can push Yukio's silence before he breaks. 

Yukio doesn’t break. Not for the entire first day. Shima’s impressed, but more so than impressed, he’s determined to get Yukio to crack. 

He spends a solid portion of the night in his own room devising new ideas and topics that could set Yukio off. 

-

The next day Shima greets Yukio with a shark toothed grin. Yukio ignores him, stalking straight to the cafeteria. 

“I was thinking about what you said about school,” he pauses, as if listening to a response, “Yeah I know, school is extremely important, and more than anything it will define my future more than spying and exorcism despite already having a title, but still you were right” 

Yukio refuses to look at Shima, but Shima notices his furrowed brows. He’s clearly confused. 

“I know, it’s very shocking that you’re right,” he continues after a beat, “You’re very often wrong after all” 

Yukio's confused expression twists into a badly concealed scowl. Shima snickers at the attempt at subtlety. 

“Now now, no need to apologise, I know I’m extremely wise and intelligent… and yes I know I’m also incredibly good looking, thank you”

Yukio’s pace picks up as he attempts to discreetly put distance between them. Shima, being the annoying shit he is, notices immediately and picks up his own pace to keep up with Yukio. 

The day passes unbearably slowly for Yukio as Shima continues the one sided conversation gimmick. It takes all his self control not to throttle the boy. 

Shima, on the other hand, is ecstatic when Yukio perseveres on the second day. It means it’s going to be all the sweeter when Yukio finally snaps. If his upbringing in a Buddhist temple taught him anything, it's that patience is always rewarded. 

-

The next morning Shima is determined to annoy Yukio out of giving him the silent treatment. 

His plan? To not shut up the entire day. 

He makes sure to grab a large bottle of water before he knocks on Yukio’s door. 

As soon as the door opens Shima throws his arm around Yukio's shoulder, and launches into his chattering, barely stopping to breath. 

Yukio doesn’t make it past noon. 

“Will you shut up!” Yukio bellows, slamming down his book, “God! You are single handedly the most annoying person in the universe! How can anyone tolerate your incessant spew of bullshit!” Yukio stands red faced and panting across the table from Shima who is calmly sitting. 

Shima looks up at him lazily, smirking knowingly. 

“Gotcha” Is all he says, and Yukio sees red. 

He lunges at Shima who jerks backwards, tipping the chair landing on his back with a painful ‘oof’. He quickly scrambles to his feet and takes off with Yukio hot on his heels. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Yukio hollers as they hurtle through the halls. 

Shima laughs, it’s loud and genuine, “ Worth it! And wow who knew you had such a filthy mouth!” 

Yukio doesn’t know when his rage fades, or when he starts enjoying the game of chase they’re playing. Shima continues to agilely duck and dodge Yukio’s attempts at grabbing him, grinning the whole time. For a while both boys forget the perilous situation they’ve found themselves in as ‘traitors’ or ‘double agents’. For a while they’re just boys. By the time Yukio finally manages to grab Shima by the back of his collar, both boys are flushed, sweating, and breathless. 

“Well it’s been real, I’ll see you in hell Teach!” Shima exclaims dramatically, going limp in Yukio’s grip, “Just… make it quick” He pleads covering his eyes with a hand, still grinning. 

Yukio rolls his eyes, and drops Shima, a loose smile playing at his lips. The older teen squawks in response as he falls. 

Yukio barks out a laugh at the undignified noise Shima makes, it’s rough and awkward, and ends as quickly as it started. It’s a wonderful laugh. Shima looks up sharply in surprise, as Yukio clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. 

Shima snorts, trying to muffle the noise with his hand, “Is that your laugh?” Yukio glares half-heartedly, “I’ve never heard you laugh like that… You should do it more, I- it’s nice” 

From where he’s sitting on the floor Shima thinks he sees Yukio flushes a darker shade of red, but he’s sure that’s just his imagination.


End file.
